


Bien Joué!

by MarinetteAgresteBrand



Series: LadyNoir July 2020 [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, F/M, Making Out, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand
Summary: A fist bump between the pair is to be expected after a hard-earned victory, but Ladybug and Chat Noir have come to like doing something a little more intimate.LadyNoir Day 9:Fist Bump
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: LadyNoir July 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811923
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	Bien Joué!

_“Bien Joué!”_

* * *

A fist bump between the Parisian heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir, was customary after every victory. There was no telling how many they’d shared, but over the years, after they discovered they shared the same feelings, they began a new ceremonial gesture, one that could only be done away from the public eye.

With their Miraculous beeping in frantic warning, Ladybug and Chat Noir would find themselves making out for whatever time they had left. It was eager, it was sensual, and most of all fun!

“Good job today, Chat Noir.” She complimented as she entangled her gloved fingers in his hair.

“Hm… you’re amazing as always, My Lady.” Chat Noir complimented as he kissed down the side of her face and made her mewl in delight.

Wanting more, Ladybug cupped the sides of his face in her hands before initiating the first kiss on the lips. She could feel him begin to smile and took his breath away when her tongue entered his mouth.

Chat Noir’s chest reverberated with a purr as he moaned at her sweetness. Running his clawed hands against her waistline, he could feel her writhe beneath him, her knees going weak. Pressing her back up against the wall of a building, he effortlessly lifted her up in his arms so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

Chat Noir would relish every whimper and cry from his Lady and she in turn would do the same with his moans and purrs.

However, the passionate moments shared after they reigned victorious were fleeting.

“I’m sorry, My Lady.” He whispered, brushing his lips against her knuckles. He gazed over at the blooming red marks he’d left on her neck, a part of him hoping they wouldn’t fade before he could find a chance to give her more. “Until next time…”

Ladybug felt the skin of her nape throbbing, knowing they had taken the love bites a bit too far. And yet, a hint of a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she admired the red marks she’d left on his neck; she knew he’d wear them with pride. “Until next time, my beloved Kitty.” A final peck was granted against his forehead before their parting.

* * *

Adrien loved when he would catch hints of her kiss marks against his collarbone after having de-transformed, a teasing reminder that who he desired for so long now wanted him too.

He couldn’t wait until the someday came when the gesture would become his every day, when he could kiss his Lady out in the open without a care in the world.

* * *

_“Bien Joué!”_

And so, when Marinette spoke those words to him after they had won a class competition together, something in Adrien began to put together pieces of the puzzle.

“Adrien…?” She tilted her head cutely with a pout, holding her fist out. “Don’t leave a lady waiting! I said _bien joué_!”

The identical phrase, every note and octave of her voice had been the exact same as he’d ever heard it.

Adrien placed his hand over hers before sliding it upward to snatch her wrist, pulling her toward him. He took note of faded, but familiar marks hidden beneath the collar of her jacket. And that’s when he knew he had found his Lady and the opportunity for someday to be right then and there.

“Ah—” Marinette gasped as she felt Adrien’s lips against hers. She placed a hand against his chest, ready to push him away, but when she closed her eyes everything changed at the sense of familiarity. Instead, she found herself grabbing fistfuls of his shirt to pull him closer. As if unable to get enough, she kissed him back and kissed him more fiercely than ever before.

Gasping for breath after parting, Marinette’s eyes shifted upwards to meet those of her partner, his green eyes gleaming like those of a particularly naughty kitty.

He exhaled before bringing her hands upward to kiss them. Peeking at her expression through his bangs, he hid his grin against her fingers. “ _Bien joué_ indeed, Milady.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm blushing like a shōjo manga character at how I managed to write an embarrassing make-out scene.
> 
> Thank you to Khanofallorcs for the beta!


End file.
